Corruption Manipulation
The power to manipulate the powers of corruption and tainted hearts. Sub-power of Morality Manipulation and Malefic Force Manipulation. Opposite to Purification Manipulation. Also Called *Corrokinesis *Decedence Manipulation *Defilation Manipulation *Deprivation Manipulation Capabilities The user can manipulate the powers of corruption to take a variety of effects on themselves or others. The user may take control of any darkness in the hearts of others to make them into their servants. The user can even become stronger with the darkness and corruption of others by just being around them. The user can even influence the corruption in a means of combat purposes, energy attacks, or corruption techniques. Applications * Amalgamation * Animation * Bond Destruction * Control Manipulation * Corruption Attacks * Corruption Augmentation * Corruption Empowerment * Corruption Inducement * Corruption Infusion * Darkside View * Evil Empowerment * Fallen Physiology * Fusionism * Hypnosis * Insanity Empowerment * Insanity Inducement * Malefic Force Manipulation * Mass Consciousness * Moral Manipulation * Morality Empowerment * Negativity Manipulation * Omni Corruption Inducement * Phase-Morphing * Possession * Psychological Manipulation * Regenerative Empowerment * Sentient Control * Sin Empowerment * Teleportation through the corruption. * Vice Inducement Techniques *'Chaos': use corruption to unravel the order of reality and cause mayhem and strife among those who are corrupted. *'Confusion': the user can use the darkness in the victim's heart and clash it with the victim's light causing the person to be paralyzed in a state of confusion with conflicting forces. *'Corruption Aura': the user can spread corruption through the user's aura. *'Distrust': cause the trust of the victims to turn against their loved ones which causes betrayal and disorder among them. *'Greed': manipulate the victims with greedy hearts and bending them to the users will. *'Guilt': become stronger by sensing the guilt and self-fault in others. *'Madness': take root in those who are prone to maddening fits or amplify inherent madness within a subject. *'Negative Energy': utilize the unstable energies of corruption into a highly effective form of combat, for long-range attacks and close quarter combat. *'Symbiotic Absorption': assimilate the very surroundings into your taint making any pure surroundings into a girdled terrain, a virtual extension of your very personal being. *'Taint': generate a physical matter of corruption and is able to shape into anything the user desires, and can control targets that make contact with it. *'Territory': once after overrunning various areas, defilers can control anything and everything in said vicinity their rot has touched from the very air one breathes to the last microscopic dust particle. *'Viral Corruption': at the user's highest, the user can spread corruption like a virus from one victim to another, and not just people, elements, animals, even spirits. Variations * Corruption Embodiment * Corruption Magic * Corrupting Madness Associations * Contagion Embodiment * Corrosion Manipulation * Corruption Weaponry ** Corruption Artillery * Darkness Manipulation * Dark Element Manipulation * Death Inducement * Death-Force Manipulation * Decomposition Manipulation * Morality Manipulation * Nihilism Embodiment * Nonexistence * Phantasm Dwelling Creation * Rot Inducement Limitations *Especially weak against Purification Manipulation. *Users of Control Immunity may be immune or resistant. Known Users Gallery File:Archon_corrupted.png|Even the Heavenly Archon (Darksiders 2) can be corrupted. Cho'gall on Throne.jpg|Cho'Gall (Warcraft) is able to use Corruption Powers. Corruption.png|Absalom (Darksiders 2) the first nephalem became the scion and avatar of the corruption born from the rampage across creation perpetrated by his race. Oryx.jpg|Oryx, The Taken King (Destiny) can convert any sentient being into corrupted versions of themselves called "Taken" hence the title "Taken King". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Evil power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Rare power